mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoogi
Hoogi is a Spikels Mixel. Description Hoogi is the slowest moving of the Spikels. This curious-looking member of the fun-loving tribe has giant fang teeth and is also super-affectionate, giving the biggest hugs with its lanky arms. Nixels creatures better watch out! Getting grabbed by those spiky claw hands can be very painful, so you may want to avoid a Hoogi hug! Personality Hoogi is a very heartfelt and affectionate Mixel. He expresses his emotions freely and dramatically, often going into over-dramatic spells when he gets upset. He cares for his friends and loves to show his love with giant bear hugs. He also loves papercraft, using his sharp blade-like fingers to cut paper into chains. Physical Appearance Hoogi is mostly tan in color. His body is rectangular and also acts as his face. He has two eyes placed on the edges of his body. He has a well-defined jaw with a darker tan stripe right above it. He has two saberteeth that point upwards. On top of his head is a darker tan stripe with a point. His arms are silver and very large. There are two tan spikes on each of them. His hands are darker tan with a black stripe and brown spike on them. His fingers are tan, but shift to silver blades near the end. He has short black legs that bow and boot-like dark tan feet with two brown toes one each. Background Mixed Up Relationships Other Spikels He is very affectionate to his fellow tribemates. Footi can easily calm him down when he gets upset and he and Scorpi have nightly "nuzzle-wuzzle time". Infernites Neutral, so far. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Neutral, so far. Frosticons Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Neutral, so far. Flexers Neutral, so far. Glorp Corp He seems to be friends with Glomp, but the other Glorp Corp are neutral so far. Wiztastics Neutral so far, although he doesn't seem to be interested in their shows. Orbitonz The Orbitonz are not released on the TV Series yet. Glowkies The Glowkies are not released on the TV Series yet. Set Information Hoogi was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41523 and contains 69 pieces. In-Booklet code Hoogi's code in Calling All Mixels is CLAW5SOM9, which is Clawsome when decoded. Trivia * His name is a play on the word "hug". * He has been compared into a gorilla. * Just like Vulk, Krader, Volectro, Slumbo, Torts, and Magnifo, his powers are shown through his hands and he often uses his hands to defend against Nixels. * His fangs are the same as Jawg's in LEGO form. * He is the Spikels Mixel to come with a Nixel. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Spikels. * He, and even Footi are often mistaken as the leader. * Hoogi and Vulk are the only Mixels with 3 fingers on each hand. * The inside of his mouth is sometimes incorrectly colored as the same darker tan as his top lip. * He is so far the only known Mixel whose name begins with "H". * His feet in the LEGO set are a bit similar to the Electroids max's feet. Gallery Set Hoogi Bag.png Hoogi.jpg|LEGO Hoogi at the 2014 NYTF. Hoogi lego.png Hoogi Front.png Hoogi Back.png Hoogi Instruction View.png JangBricksHoogi.png Artwork HOOGl.jpg Hehehehehe.PNG Hoogiclap.jpg Uh Oh..png WOAH!!!.png DO YOU NEED A HUG?.jpg|Hoogi upset Hoogi Claw.png PoorHoogi.png|Hoogi when unmixable Hoogi Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio CraftyHoogi.png|Hoogi with a paper cut-out Hoogi ballerina.png Mehex.jpg Hoogi with a cubit.png|Hoogi with a Wiztastic/Spikel cubit Snuzzle Wuzzle buddy.png Aww Scorpi.png A GIANT FOOT IS COMING.png FrontHoogi.png SideHoogi.png Hoogi.png hoogi_thumb.png Hoogi's_Blanket.png|Hoogi with his paper Hoogi Icon.png hoogi tiny photo.png Share the love.png HUGTIME.jpg WHAT WILL WE DO.png Mix to get.png Nudder series 3 ad.png Series 3 Ad.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Toogi.jpg|With Torts Hoogifo.jpg|With Magnifo Glomp + hoogi mix 5.png|With Glomp Murps LEGO Mixes TortsHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Torts HoogiMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Mesmo ScorpiHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Scorpi HoogiMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Magnifo Murps FootiHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Footi WizwuzHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Wizwuz GlurtHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Glurt GlompHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Glomp Category:Spikels Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Category:Series Three Category:Fangs Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Nixel Included Category:Big hand mixels Category:Moving Fingers Category:Slow mixels Category:Three fingers Category:Two toes Category:Strong Mixels Category:Remaining Members Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Tan Category:Series 3 Category:Under bite